1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) standard was promulgated about ten years ago, and has since been updated a number of times. One update led to the PCI/X standard, and another, more recently, to PCI Express. The PCI standards are defined for chip-level interconnects, adapter cards and device drivers. The PCI standards are considered cost-effective, backwards compatible, scalable and forward-thinking.
PCI buses, whether they be PCI Express or previous PCI generations, provide an electrical, physical and logical interconnection for multiple peripheral components of microprocessor based systems. PCI Express systems differ substantially from their PCI and PCI/X predecessors in that all communication in the system is performed point-to-point. Unlike PCI/X systems in which two or more end points share the same electrical interface, PCI Express buses connect a maximum of two end points, one on each end of the bus. If a PCI Express bus must communicate with more than one end point, a switch, also known as a fan out device, is required to convert the single PCI Express source to multiple sources.
The communication protocol in a PCI Express system is identical to legacy PCI/X systems from the host software perspective. In all PCI systems, each end point is assigned one or more memory and IO address ranges. Each end point is also assigned a bus/device/function number to uniquely identify it from other end points in the system. With these parameters set a system host can communicate with all end points in the system. In fact, all end points can communicate with all other end points within a system.